


If I Could Turn Back Time

by Trickstervigil



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Prom, Pure Drama, diavolo being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickstervigil/pseuds/Trickstervigil
Summary: With the most recent school year ending, Diavolo has come up with the brilliant idea of throwing RAD's very first prom! The demon brothers are excited about the prospect of running for prom king, all except one of them. Lucifer has been questioning his friendship with Diavolo, and how their deal factors into it. Diavolo and Lucifer are both wrestlings with their feelings for each other, and it all comes to a head on prom night..!
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of chattering students filled the grand hallways of the Royal Academy of Diavolo. Classes had just ended, and demons crowded the halls as they gathered their things and conversed with classmates. Perhaps they were making afterschool plans, or maybe they were excited to be heading home for the evening. 

Both of these options were out of the question for the demon steamrolling his way through the busy crowd. Lucifer was clutching several folders bursting at the seams with papers in one hand, and scrolling madly through emails on his D.D.D. with the other. He didn’t even bother to look where he was walking, any demon with half a brain cell knew to move out of the way for him. 

He swiftly opened his text messages and sent his brothers a ten-minute warning about the student council meeting. If any of them showed up late today, they would pay dearly. Diavolo told him he had a very important announcement for this meeting and he specifically requested that everyone be present. Diavolo usually didn’t mind if one of Lucifer's brothers wanted to skip out on attending a student council meeting, not that Lucifer had ever allowed them to do so. That’s why this meeting was weighing on his mind more than usual. What could Diavolo possibly be planning? His mind couldn't help but think of the worst case scenarios.

Suddenly his hand hit something in front of him and his D.D.D. was knocked to the floor with an unceremonious clatter. 

“Excuse me,” Lucifer said with a scowl. He snapped his head up and was greeted by a familiar idiot who was standing still in the middle of the walkway.

Mammon whipped his head around and shrieked, “Ah, Lucifer! Sorry, I’m headed there now!” His hands instinctively shot out in front of his face to brace himself for retribution. Lucifer sighed and bent over to pick up his D.D.D. 

“You still have eight minutes,” he replied, shoving his D.D.D. into his pocket before continuing down the corridor. 

“Er- oh yeah,” Mammon said as his arms disengaged defense procedures and dropped back to his sides. As soon as Lucifer walked past him, he quickly fell in step beside him. He started up again as he followed his brother down the hall, “Hey, so do you know what Lord Diavolos plannin’ for this meeting?” 

“Why would you think he’d tell me?” Lucifer asked. Half of his mind was still occupied on trying to figure out what exactly this could be about. The two rounded the hallway corner at breakneck speed as they continued towards the student council room. 

“Seriously?” Mammon said mockingly. “You’re like his bi-” Lucifer squinted threateningly at Mammon, making him second guess his wording, “best friend! Yeah like his buddy. You know, so I thought you’d maybe have an idea of what wacky scheme he’s got in store for us.”

“Whatever Lord Diavolo’s wish is, it is our job to execute it as his student council. It’s not our place to dub it ‘wacky’ or otherwise,” Lucifer replied with a hint of exhaustion in his voice. It’s true that sometimes Diavolos ideas were more... colorful than Lucifer would prefer, but it wasn’t his job to tell his lord how to run his own academy, Hell, or anything else. He owed that man everything, and he would do nearly anything for him, no matter how ridiculous he thought it was.

“Well whatever it is, I hope it’s not time-consuming. I’ve got things to do, places to be,” Mammon said in a tone that was just a little too confident for Lucifer's liking. 

The two of them reached the student council room with 6 minutes left before their official meet-up time. Asmo and Belphie were already there, which honestly surprised him. Asmo was staring at his phone, intently scrolling while Belphie was fast asleep in the seat across from him. He was about to be impressed with Belphies punctuality when he suddenly remembered seeing him napping in here during lunch. 

Lucifer drew in a sharp breath and tried to settle himself. He walked over to his seat at the small round table and quietly laid out his folders, taking out some documents to work on in the five minutes they had left before the meeting would begin. 

Asmo looked up from his phone and gave Mammon a scrutinizing look, “wow he had to drag you here so that you’d be on time? Seriously Mammon.”

“Hey what makes ya think I was gonna be late? I just ran into him on my way over!” 

“Sure,” Asmo replied with a sarcastic smile. 

Mammon was fuming at this, “Lucifer ain’t my babysitter, I can remember things perfectly fine on my own!” 

“You said it, not me,” Asmo giggled back. 

Lucifer tried his best to block out their bickering, but he was starting to get overwhelmed by the noise. He stopped working on his paper and pulled out his D.D.D. so he could open a timer. They had 4 minutes. 

As soon as he took out his phone, Beel walked in while munching on a bag of chips. 

“Hey Lucifer,” he said pleasantly before taking a seat beside his twin brother. Though Beel’s calm demeanor was a welcome change from the other two, Lucifer's blood pressure only continued to rise as he watched the steady passing of seconds. 

Three minutes…

Lucifer impatiently tapped his pen against his finger as the rustle of Beel’s chip bag, his chewing and the sound of Asmo and Mammon’s arguing started to get to him. 

Suddenly Leviathan made his way through the door, his eyes locked onto his Nintendo Switch. He was clicking furiously, and the sound of cutesy girls and explosions emanated from the system. 

“Hey Levi,” greeted Beel.

Leviathan gave him an acknowledging grunt before taking a seat on the other side of a napping Belphie.

The sound of high pitched anime girls at full volume continued to add to Lucifer's steadily rising anxiety level. 

“Levi, could you please turn off the sound? The meeting is about to start,” asked Lucifer in the calmest voice he could possibly muster. 

“Turn off the sound??? ARE YOU KIDDING?? Himeko Rei voices Toraka-chan! I’m not missing out on any of her dialogue!” He screeched from the corner. 

Lucifer's hand reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

One minute.

Where was Satan??

He looked towards the doorway once again, and as the seconds ticked by on his screen the stress only continued to compile. He told him there would be consequences...

20 second.

A shape slowly approached the doorway, staring at him. It was Satan, sporting a smile that was so cocky that it activated Lucifers fight or flight response. Don’t give in, he told himself. That’s what he wants. 

10 seconds. 

Satan just smiled at him from the other side of the doorframe. Lucifer bristled in fury. JUST GET IN THE ROOM. He didn’t dare move towards his conniving little brother, he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. 

5… 4… 3… 2…

Satan stepped into the room on the literal last second as the school's clock tower chimed, alerting everyone that it was half-past five. 

Lucifer let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and loosened the death grip on his pen. 

“Hey Satan,” Asmo chimed, turning away from Mammon and ignoring him completely. 

“I’m not done talkin’ to you Asmo! Hey, don’t ignore me,” shouted Mammon. His yelling finally roused Belphie who blinked awake and looked around the room, completely confused. 

Lucifer stacked his papers and stood up, “quiet all of you, the meetings in session.” 

He must have been exhibiting a fearsome aura because Levi immediately turned down the volume on his game. 

Asmo propped his chin against his hand and looked towards the door, “why is Lord Diavolo late? That’s pretty odd.”

“Lord Diavolo can show up when he wants to,” Lucifer replied bluntly, “let’s discuss some other topics before he arrives so we can focus on the new task he’ll be giving us.”

“Hey how come we don’t get to show up late but he does?” Satan asked in a provocative tone. 

“Blatant favoritism,” Belphie replied, not passing up a chance to get in a snide remark against Lucifer. 

“Quiet,” Lucifer growled. His brothers did stop talking, but their mocking smiles were still plastered across their faces. 

“Can we look at the budget again? I was thinking of some interesting things we could-“ Mammon started before Lucifer's face snapped towards him, “or maybe not.” 

“Can we please try to get serious here? There’s a lot we need to get done,” Lucifer felt himself starting to lose his composure.

“Yup.”

“Got it.”

His brothers replied, trying to appease him before he got really mad. 

“Now let’s go over the field trip schedule for the summer,” he began as he picked up a folder and started digging for the field trip budget. 

“Oh, field trip ideas! Let’s go to a casino,” blurted Mammon in what Lucifer was certain would be the stupidest moment of the day for him. 

“Strip club!” Shouted Asmo.

“Aquarium…” mumbled Leviathan behind his Switch.

“I don’t care where we go, as long as the food is good,” Beel said with a smile that suggested he hadn’t actually been listening to any of this. Belphie nodded in agreement.

Lucifer squinted as Satan looked him directly in the eyes with a big smile and simply said, “strip club.” 

It pained him that Leviathan was the only one with an actual answer. 

“Alright, I guess it’s the aquarium since the rest of you refuse to participate,” Lucifer said as he crossed his arms angrily. 

The room burst into annoyed wails. 

“Aw damnit,” cursed Mammon. 

“Boo,” Asmo whined, Satan was sure to give a sympathetic nod in his direction.

Leviathan sank into his chair with a tiny grin on his face, clearly pleased with himself for speaking up. 

“Now, that’s out of the way so we’ll discuss-“ 

Just as he was about to go on to the next topic, a large figure appeared in the doorway but it took Lucifer a second to process who it was. It was Diavolo, but he was wearing a garish red tuxedo with black dress pants and a black bow tie. He was absolutely beaming, which only meant one thing. Lucifer had been stressed out over something that was most likely completely ridiculous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so it doesn't catch anyone off guard, my MC's name is Mori. For this story, I thought it would work better if I actually wrote them into it instead of trying to call them 'MC' and keep them generic ;w;

“Greetings!” Diavolo exclaimed with a cute wave. Barbatos was standing behind him in a subtle black tuxedo, a placid smile hanging on his lips. 

The energy in the room completely shifted from tense to an excited buzz that hung in the air. Whatever was going to happen, it was going to be something fun. 

“Lord Diavolo, what an interesting choice of costume. I’m guessing this has something to do with the announcement today,” Lucifer dared to ask. 

Asmo hollered from the other side of the table, “looking good, Lord Diavolo!” 

Diavolo’s smile got even brighter as he closed his eyes and turned to Asmo, “why thank you. And yes Lucifer, this does have to do with my announcement! I’ve been thinking a lot about ways to enrich our students' experiences at RAD, and last night it hit me.” 

“Is it a party?” Asmo asked excitedly. 

“A casino party?!?” Mammon continued. 

“Ha, good guess! You’re close! It’s a special kind of dance event held to conclude a school year,” he began as he took his spot at the head of the table next to Lucifer. “The humans call it ‘prom’ and from my research, it seems to be a very important cultural moment for the youth of the human world. Solomon has been kind enough to educate me on the subject as well.”

“Oh no, it is a party...” Leviathan lamented, nervously sinking further into his chair and raising his Switch over his face. 

Satan finally decided to pipe up, “That Solomon is so full of ideas! May I ask what your inspiration was?” 

Lucifer saw that the floor was obviously Diavolos, so he decided to sit down in his chair. He had a feeling he would need to be sitting to handle whatever was going to be said next. 

“Glad you asked! I was actually studying some human films and I started to notice this prom thing shows up a lot. I asked Solomon about it and he suggested some more viewing material to me. I was watching one of them last night when I finally understood my research on a deeper level, what was it called Barbatos?” He said, turning his golden eyes to his soft-spoken butler.

“Back to the Future, my lord.” 

“Yes! Back to the Future! What a charming film. It occurred to me during the viewing that prom was typically placed as the final emotional resolution in these films and it’s often displayed as a moment of growth and maturity.” This made Lucifer eye his brothers judgmentally, Diavolo expected them to be mature? “I finally realized it’s significance last night and I knew we had to throw one at RAD to wrap up yet another successful school year,” he concluded, turning back to the brothers. 

Mammon sat up and slammed his hands on the table, “and there was a casino in that movie! I knew casinos had to be involved at some point!! Maybe I’m psychic.” 

This nearly made Lucifer's soul exit his body in complete embarrassment. He should never have tried to even suggest Mammon had reached peak stupidity for the day. 

“That’s Back to the Future II, you moron,” Belphie replied. 

Mammon seized up for a moment, “wha? How many of those movies do they even have? How many times can you make the same damn movie?” 

“Apparently three times,” said Asmo who must have been reading the wiki page for it on his phone. 

“Well, sadly Mammon, there won’t be any casinos,” Diavolo said gently. 

“Damn,” Mammon said as he crossed his arms and sat back down, “well hey that gave me a business idea though. Barbatos I have a small favor to ask-“

“No.”

“I didn’t even ask you yet!” Mammon yelled.

“I know what you’re going to ask, and I’m saying absolutely not,” Barbatos said with the same pleasant expression. It didn’t take a super genius to figure out that Mammon wanted Barbatos’ time-traveling powers to help him with some money-making scheme. The amazing part of the conversation was that Mammon had never thought of this before. Lucifer didn’t understand how Diavolo and Barbatos could keep their calm around these idiots, maybe it helped that they didn’t have to live with them.

“So what will we need to throw a prom? How is it different from a regular dance?” Asmo asked, finally putting his D.D.D. down.

“Honestly, it's not much different than a dance! There are a few differences, mainly that it’s less formal than the dances we usually have here at RAD. It has a fun theme, and a live band or a DJ that will fit the mood,” Diavolo explained before being cut off.

“Sucre Frenzy please!!!” Screamed Leviathan as he stood up from his chair, now 110% engaged in the conversation. 

“Oh?” Diavolo chimed as he turned his attention to Leviathan. 

“Aw, no one wants your stupid anime music, Levi!” Mammon said as he crossed his arms and looked away like he was above this. 

“Excuse me!?! Sucre Frenzy is NOT-“

“He’s right Levi, we should pick something most of the students will like. How about a fun pop group?” Asmo said as he clasped his hands together and smiled brightly.

“Nah we should have rock and roll! You know, something classy,” Mammon added. 

“Jazz sounds nice,” Belphie offered.

“I don’t know guys, don’t you think the kids are really into Mathcore?” Satan added with a devious grin on his face.

“I think a DJ would be fine, then they could play a little of everything,” Beel offered as a happy medium. 

Lucifer stared off into the distance, trying to ignore the constant blows of idiotic comments spewing out of his brothers. He was only brought back to reality when a deep voice beckoned his return, “... Lucifer?”

“Huh?” Lucifer looked up at Diavolo whose golden eyes were trained on him, his bright smile firmly on his lips. 

“What do you think, Lucifer? Is there a type of music you’d prefer?” Diavolo looked down at him with kind eyes, something about the sincerity in them made Lucifer turn away.

“Nothing to add, I don’t think I’m the best to ask about current popular trends,” he quietly brought out another folder and pulled out some paper for notes.

Diavolo folded his arms and began considering all of their suggestions thoughtfully, “Well those are all great ideas, but I think Beelzebubs idea is the most likely to appease the students.”

Beel’s ability to play the middle man had finally come in handy, he smiled to himself before reaching for another chip. 

Satan began to speak again, and Lucifer emotionally braced himself out of instinct, “I know a thing or two about proms, isn’t there an activity where they elect a sort of prom royalty?”

Everyone turned to Diavolo for answers, “Ah yes! It’s a charming little tradition. There’s a popularity contest they hold at the prom where students get to vote for their favorite couple! Sometimes there’s even a prize for the winners.”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed as his mind failed to grasp the concept of anyone but Diavolo winning such a contest. Anyone who would dare challenge Diavolos authority would be smote by Lucifer personally. 

“A couples contest!?!” Shouted Asmodeus in unrestrained excitement. He too was now standing up with his arms firmly placed on the table.

“A prize!?!” Exclaimed Mammon, also rising from his chair. 

The brothers started talking amongst themselves until Lucifer spoke up, “Lord Diavolo, is that really necessary? We all know that if it’s a popularity contest, you’d win.” 

“Nonsense, Lucifer. I won’t be running for prom king.”

The excited murmurs ceased immediately as Lucifer and Diavolos eyes met again. Lucifer stared at Lord Diavolo in disbelief. He wouldn’t be running? He refused to accept that.

“Sir, to allow any other demon to be-“ Lucifer started before Diavolos hand made its way to his shoulder with a playful pat.

“Relax, it’s for fun! I want everyone to have a fair shot at this contest, and I just don’t think it’s my place,” Diavolo said with a reassuring smile. 

“Wait so we're gonna win a ton of cash if we become prom king!?!” Mammon shouted presumptuously. 

Diavolo began, “I mean we can do a gift card-“ 

“I’m gonna do it! I’m gonna be prom king!! All of you are going down!” 

“As long as you can find someone to run as your partner you should go for it,” Diavolo said with a supportive nod. Lucifer wished he wouldn’t encourage him. 

All of the brothers' expressions changed as they realized the implications of this decision. They were no longer brothers, they were rivals. A quiet tapping sound was heard emanating from under the table by Asmo. 

Asmo had opened the floodgates. Leviathan pulled out his phone and started texting furiously. Mammon pounced on him and tried to pry his phone out of his hand, “hey you guys can’t text Mori that’s cheating!!!”

“It’s not cheating! Get off of me!!!” 

“And sent~ I texted them first!” Asmo said with a wink.

Belphie slid under the table as the madness began, and all of the brothers were soon standing and arguing with each other over who would be asking Mori.

Lucifer tried shouting over them, “quiet all of you! Diavolo is still talking!!” 

Sadly his voice was drowned out by the bickering as some of his brothers had already started to race towards the door after Belphie, who had used the chaos to get a head start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I hope you liked this chapter! <3


	3. Chapter 3

It was quiet now. Only Asmo, Beel, and Satan remained. 

Diavolo let out a hearty laugh, “I’ll never get over how spirited they are! That’s the kind of energy we need.”

“They are quite enthusiastic,” Barbatos added.

Lucifer buried his face in his hands, he was going to end them all. He pulled himself together and ran his hand through his raven hair in an effort to appear unfazed. Lucifer stood up with his notes and turned to Asmo and Beel, “can I trust you two to deal with planning the decorations and doing set up?”

Asmo gave him a little salute, “of course!” Beel nodded vigorously in response, as his mouth was too full of chips for him to speak.

“Satan I’m going to need you to make posters, can you handle that?” He said in a threatening tone.

“Got it,” Satan said with a curt nod. Perhaps his agreeable mood was for show, or perhaps he was also focused on the potential of asking Mori to prom. 

Next Diavolo asked Lucifer a question he wasn’t prepared for, “Lucifer will you be in the running as well?”

Lucifer looked down his very long list of things to do, and just the idea of having more to be done brought him to a new level of mental fatigue. 

“Sorry my lord, I think I’ll have to pass,” Lucifer replied as he started putting away his notes. Since his brothers decided to end their meeting early, he figured he’d continue work in his study. 

“That’s a shame,” Diavolo paused and looked off to the side, “you’d make an excellent prom king.” 

Lucifer froze, he could feel heat rush to his face. It was another one of Diavolos embarrassing compliments that he couldn’t bear to accept. He always thought it was cruel of the prince to try and flatter him with such a sweet smile on his face. He often wondered if he meant to tease him, or perhaps it was as simple as a way to check if he was paying attention. 

“Yes well,” Lucifer cleared his throat as he got up, “I-I have a lot to get done.” 

Asmo and Satan emitted a loud groan at the same time. 

“This again…” Satan grumbled.

“Seriously you two,” Asmo scoffed as he shook his head, “get a room.” 

Lucifer immediately switched to attack mode as he faced his three remaining brothers, “excuse me, but what exactly are you insinuating!?” 

The three got up and though Lucifer was staring daggers into them, they walked past him like he wasn’t even there. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll leave so you two can have a more private conversation,” Satan said with a big smile on his face.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! Which isn’t much honestly,” added Asmo. Beel was having a hard time holding back his laughter as he followed his brothers out of the room. 

“I’m having a talk with all of you when I get home!” Lucifer screamed after them as they casually sauntered down the hallway. 

Lucifer turned back to Diavolo and Barbatos, they were watching him patiently.

“I am truly sorry about that, Diavolo. I’ve told them to not drag you into their jokes,” Lucifer said as he gave a respectful bow to his lord. 

“Lucifer, it really isn’t a big deal,” Diavolo said as he walked towards his friend. He put his hand on Lucifer's shoulder and gently guided him back to full stature, “you don't need to apologize for anything.”

As Lucifer raised his gaze from the floor to Diavolos face, they locked eyes for a moment that lasted a bit too long to be comfortable. Lucifer turned away and nodded to accept Diavolos dismissal of his brothers. 

“Well if you’ll excuse me, my lord, I have a lot of paperwork to get done,” Lucifer grumbled. As all of his brothers had left him with the hard work, again. 

“Is that the field trip budget?” Diavolo asked as he pointed to one of the neatly labeled files sitting on the student council table. 

“Yes,” Lucifer replied. Diavolo walked over to it and picked it up, much to Lucifer's horror. “Diavolo I’m so sorry I wasn’t complaining about my workload-“

“Lucifer please,” Diavolo started as he securely held the file under his arm, “this is my job too.” 

The avatar of pride stared at his prince at a total loss for words. Lucifer wanted to stop him but Diavolo was the only one who could get him to admit defeat. 

Diavolo and Barbatos started to make their way towards the door. Diavolo exited first but his hand caught the doorframe and he turned to face Lucifer before leaving. “You’re still coming over for tea tomorrow, right?” 

“Of course, Diavolo.” 

The prince’s immovable smile was still firmly on his face, but Diavolos steely golden eyes were watching Lucifer with a look he could never decipher. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” he said as he waved before continuing down the hall. 

What a mess…

After a short car ride, Lucifer had arrived home at the House of Lamentation. He opened the door and was greeted by silence for the first time in decades. The sound of his dress shoes clacking against the elaborate tiled floor reverberated through the soundless corridors as he made his way towards his study. As he started passing his brother’s rooms, he paused. Perhaps he’d just check. 

First, he opened Leviathan's door, and it was just as he suspected. The blaring light from his pc setup made his eyes dilate. Lucifer made his way over to the pile of electronics and turned off all of the monitors, what a waste of electricity. Next, he made his way to Mammon's room, filthy as always. He didn’t want to spend too long in here, so he just opted for tossing the clothes strewn across the room in his laundry basket. He knew he didn’t have to worry about Asmo, Belphie or Beel’s rooms. Satan's room was a lost cause, but he wanted to take a peek just to make sure he didn't see anything outwardly suspicious. As he went to open the door, he noticed a fun little spell scribbled on the doorknob. He figured this was a distraction and he noticed a much nastier spell drawn above him on the ceiling. Lucifer wished Satan would at least keep his spells in his room, it was dangerous having them in the hallway. He managed to deactivate both magic circles before opening the door. He didn’t know what he expected to see, but everything he skimmed his eyes across was a red flag. Nothing he could do about that right now.

Lucifer closed the door and continued towards his study, before stopping again. It was quiet for once, perhaps he should visit Lilith before he got to work. He walked out into the garden and gathered some flowers before making his way to the dark staircase that spiraled down into the catacombs below the house of Lamentation. 

He passed the rows of time-worn sarcophagi before approaching hers. The empty stone coffin was decorated with a massive carving of Lilith in all of her angelic beauty, lying down perfectly at rest and clutching their families' grimoire. He could think of no better place for it to be than with her. 

“Afternoon,” he began, “I’m sorry it’s been a while since I’ve been able to give you a proper visit.” Lucifer placed the flowers beside her arms, where he usually put it. “Our brothers have been more troublesome as of late, it doesn’t help that your decedent has been provoking them.” 

Lucifer smiled and took a seat beside the sarcophagus, leaning against it. “Mori’s doing great though, they seem to like the Devildom.” He wasn’t sure if Lilith’s soul was still wandering the halls, but it brought him comfort to think so. He gave an exhausted sigh, “things have been better since I told them the truth about you, but I’m still having a hard time talking to them.” 

He gave her a second to reply if she wanted, this was kind of a heavy conversation. He felt bad for always unloading his problems onto her, she probably wants to hear good news for once.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, “I shouldn’t be bothering you with this, I know that it's up to me to try better with them. I’ll talk about something happy.” 

He tried to think of something positive, and he was having a hard time. All he could think about was the mountains of paperwork he had waiting for him after he was done here. He didn’t understand why Diavolo insisted on so much bureaucracy. Oh, that's it.

“Diavolo’s throwing some human party, I’m still not exactly sure how it’s different from any other dance. I guess there’s some popularity contest involved where the winners get to feign being royalty for the evening. I think it’s silly and an affront to the prince, but I guess everyone else thinks it's fun. I’m sure you’d think it was fun too,” Lucifer said as he let out a small laugh which briefly echoed through the empty room, “all that matters is that everyone's excited. I’m happy for them.” 

He sat there for a moment more before turning towards her, “I know you haven’t met Diavolo in an official sense, but I feel like you two would get along so well. Actually- perhaps that's a bad idea, you two would get into way too much trouble.” 

Thinking about Diavolo and Lilith meeting under different circumstances suddenly filled him with sadness as he remembered her death and his deal. The memory of that day overwhelmed his senses. He could smell the blood, feel it on his hands and hear Lilith's ragged last breaths escaping her lungs. He could remember Diavolo's intent gaze as he extended his hand and offered salvation. He closed his eyes and shook it from his mind. He tried not to think of that memory as a sad one, Lilith got to live the life she wanted as a human. He was happy for her, and he was grateful that Diavolo saved her. He would do it all over again if it meant she would be free, and his brothers would be safe.

He realized he was being quiet, “I’m distracted, sorry about that.” Lucifer stood up and looked at the stone resemblance of his sister's face. “I have some work to do now, I’ll be back to chat later. I love you,” Lucifer took his gloved hand and brushed a thumb across her cold cheek. 

He made his way back up the stairs, and as he neared the surface he could hear that familiar commotion coming from the living room. He couldn't help the smile that returned to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad boy hours, every day all day until the end of time.


	4. Chapter 4

Diavolo sat outside his palace in the garden, the perpetual twilight of the Devildom cast its eerie beauty over the landscape. Large trees towered towards the sky and over the expansive garden filled with carefully manicured flowers which were laid out so precisely that it looked effortlessly natural. The garden was alive with its chattering denizens as they started to become more restless as night time approached. The abeyance was typically one he found peaceful, but in his current state, it was just noisy. Diavolo sat sprawled out in one of his garden chairs, his face pressed against his hand and his eyebrows knitted in frustration. His left hand was draped over the armrest of the elaborate golden chair, as his black nails were rhythmically tapping against it.

“Something wrong, sir?” Barbatos asked as he approached Diavolo from the grand doorway behind him, as if he could sense he was needed.

“Barbatos am I stupid?” He asked blankly.

Barbatos replied without a second of hesitation, “of course not, my lord.”

Diavolo closed his eyes, his annoyance overwhelming him, “Then why can’t I wrap my head around this?”

“Around what sir?” Barbatos asked, walking around the garden chair to face him.

The tapping on the chair suddenly stopped as Diavolo opened his eyes, he didn’t move an inch but his gaze fell on Barbatos, “Around this feeling I’m having…”

“Go on sir,” Barbatos asked, gently prodding him through the conversation.

Diavolo let out a sigh as he finally lifted himself out of his slumped posture to assume something nobler. He crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair, holding both of the armrests. “Well, it’s like the sun Barbatos. I’ve seen the sun, and I understand how it works but I don’t understand why I feel the way I do when I’m beneath its rays.”

“That's radiation, sir.”

“Yes,” Diavolo replied somberly, “yes I suppose it is.”

Barbatos looked down at his perplexed lord, “that was not the answer you were looking for.”

“No,” Diavolo admitted, “Barbatos, what is love?” 

Barbatos stared at him with his typical delicate smile, but in complete silence. Diavolo patiently awaited his reply with an inquisitive expression. 

“...” he suddenly remembered to answer the patiently waiting prince, “What brought this on, sir?”

Diavolo threw his hands up in frustration, “I don't know! I just don’t understand it! My mind has been confused by the poetry of humans! What is the power of love? How can you have so many ways to describe what it isn’t and what it is while still saying nothing at all?! How can humans just stare at each other and say it with such confidence?! Why must they use so many metaphors?!”

“I can see you are under moral duress again. Might I be so bold as to assume this is about a certain someone?” Barbatos asked cautiously.

“Assume away,” he grumbled before settling back in his chair.

“Perhaps you should talk to him about it? He is coming over tomorrow,” Barbatos suggested.

“You know I can’t do that… it’s out of the question. I’ve put myself into a position where that would be disastrous,” Diavolo murmured, “he has sworn himself to be by my side forever, I can’t be certain his reply would be unaffected by that.”

He was thinking about that day again, the day he first met Lucifer. It plagued him. He didn’t remember it with absolute clarity, since it happened so many millennia ago, but what he did remember he wished he could forget. He remembered setting eyes on Lucifer and being overcome by the need to possess him at all costs. He truly was a monster all those thousands of years ago, and when he thought back on it he was disgusted. Diavolo had lived in hell ever since he was created by his father, and he was designed to drag mortals into the pit and torment them until the end of time. It wasn’t exactly the best environment to grow up in.

But after he met Lucifer and his brothers, he changed. He wasn’t the ruler of the damned, he was prince of the Devildom. He dedicated all of his time to enriching the lives of the souls under his care. Even though his citizens certainly were no angels, he provided a stable place for them to spend their afterlife. That was the point of his school, he didn’t want hell to be a place for suffering anymore. 

He was completely consumed by his thoughts until a familiar chime sounded from his D.D.D. as Barbatos held it out for him to take. 

“Thank you,” Diavolo said as he took it and checked to see who was texting him. He was surprised to see it was a new group chat created by Lucifers brothers.

Asmo: Hey~ Lord Dia! We were wondering if you had an idea for a theme? We realized we forgot to decide that before we left the meeting! Everyone thought it would be fun to theme it after the movie (like a past/future thing!) but Lucifer wanted us to text you about it first! <3

Diavolo: That sounds like fun! I think that could lead to a lot of creative costumes! Good thinking Asmodeus! (insert the Diavolo in a dress sticker)

As soon as Diavolo hit send, his grim expression consumed his face once more. This prom was so much more than just another fun dance. He had genuinely wanted to ask Lucifer to run for prom king with him, platonically of course. But when Lucifer refused to consider running, he panicked and gave up completely. Nice job...

“Sir perhaps you should bring these questions of yours to someone more equipped to answer them?” Barbatos gestured to his phone. 

“...” he squinted in confusion, “Asmodeus?” 

“No sir I meant someone like the angel, perhaps,” Barbatos walked back around the chair and towards the large doorway to take his leave.

“Ah! Brilliant idea,” the smile returned to his face along with his hope to salvage the situation. Simeon knew what love was probably, he could most likely describe it sensibly. 

Diavolo: Simeon, I have a small favor to ask. Could you possibly come to my palace for a chat today? I need to speak with you in person. The sooner the better!

Simeon: Of course, give me twenty minutes. 

Perfect! This was perfect! He was going to figure this out! 

Diavolo got out of his chair and walked into the palace with his optimism returned. He walked up the gilded staircase and into the halls of the second floor. Paintings decorated the hallway for the myriad of empty rooms that lined it. Diavolo only used the fifth and first floor, as they were his quarters and living areas respectively. Everything in between those floors were simply guest rooms that lay dormant. He couldn’t remember the last time he threw an event large enough to fill every single room. He continued through the maze of corridors until he found a room to his liking. He hadn’t sat in this one for a couple hundred years. 

He walked into a little room which consisted of two large red couches covered in those fun round pillows, a black wooden coffee table, and dark red curtains. There were a few exotic plants from the human world scattered about to keep things interesting, but besides that, it was rather simple compared to other rooms in the palace. It was more private than the garden, and he didn’t want any distractions during this conversation.

Diavolo took his seat on one of the couches, his elbows resting on his legs and his hands folded nervously in front of his face. He waited like that for what felt like hours before Barbatos approached the door, with Simeon in tow. 

“My lord, Simeon is here,” he gestured for Simeon to enter the room, which he did with a polite little bow. 

“Thank you so much Barbatos,” Simeon said with a kind smile on his face. 

“I shall fetch you two some tea,” Barbatos said before dismissing himself. 

Simeon took a seat across from Diavolo on the other red couch, “your message surprised me, I hope nothing is amiss.” 

Diavolo remembered to smile again before assuming a more casual pose, he leaned back against the couch and laughed. “I’m so sorry Simeon, I didn’t mean to make it sound so severe! Forgive me,” he said, trying to put the angel at ease. 

Simeons shoulders visibly relaxed as he laughed along with Diavolo, “good. Then it’s a meeting between friends. What did you need to ask me?” 

“How would you describe love?” 

Simeons face went from pleasant to mildly confused as a blush started to form on his face. “Uhh…” Simeon looked around the room in a mild panic, perhaps Diavolo had picked somewhere too intimate?

“I mean as a concept, how does one know that they love someone?” He clarified. 

Simeon let out a quiet sigh of relief as he tried to recover, “oh well that can be different for everyone. I’d say it’s a feeling of respect, admiration, and care you have towards someone or something.” 

“Yes, but how do you know that it’s love and not just some feeling of beneficial kindness?” Diavolo continued. 

“Well I suppose that’s up to the person, they might have different thresholds. So for me, as an angel, I would say I love all of creation. I love all of my friends, including you,” Simeon paused as Barbatos walked into the room with a tray of snacks, looking self-conscious all of a sudden.

Barbatos set down the golden platter that carried a pot of tea, two cups, sugar, cream, and a plate of assorted cookies. 

“Thank you so much,” Simeon said as he grabbed his tea and looked up to where Barbatos had been. However by the time he raised his head the butler was long gone. He blinked in confusion and wondered, “how does he do that..?”

Diavolo took no time in grabbing his tea and taking a sip, “so you can just claim to love someone even if you’ve never met? Fascinating! So perhaps my confusion isn’t in the feeling itself, since I do think that describes my feelings quite well. Maybe it’s a question of motive. How can you tell you love someone for the right reason?”

Simeons face became concerned as he put down his tea, “Lord Diavolo, you are one of the nicest beings I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. I think you’re just giving yourself a hard time. I don’t believe you’re capable of doing such a nefarious thing, if you were you wouldn’t be asking such a question.” 

Diavolo was taken aback by Simeon's words, he never thought an angel would hold such a high opinion of him. Somehow, it felt unearned. Diavolo turned away from Simeon’s fierce gaze and explained, “That’s very kind, but I’ll just say emotions like that aren’t my strong suit. Love is still a somewhat intangible concept to me… I think you’re the first person to ever say that to me, so thank you. I am quite flattered.”

Simeons face went from concern to shock. “Surely that can't be the case! What about Barbatos? You two have known each other since…” he trailed off and looked at Diavolo for an answer. Diavolo just shrugged. “For a very long time,” he finished. 

“I guess it has just been us two for nearly as long as I can remember,” he started before turning towards the doorway, “Barbatos?” 

There was only silence, strange. He usually shows up when he’s been summoned.

“W-well maybe Barbatos was a bad example, he is a bit shy,” the angel reasoned, “what about Lucifer?”

Diavolo’s face lit up with an obvious blush, and he took a sip of his tea to try and hide it. If Lucifer ever said those words to his face he was pretty sure he would just explode with joy, metaphorically or literally. If it was literal at least he would die the happiest man in the three realms. 

Simeon clasped his hands over his mouth in astonishment, “Lord Diavolo is that what this is about? You should have said so sooner!” 

“Am I that obvious?” Diavolo asked with an exasperated sigh, the teacup still sitting in front of his face. 

The angel set down his teacup and looked at Diavolo with his undivided attention. “Showing your emotions is nothing to be ashamed of. Now tell me why you’re so down on yourself?” Simeon's smile was as soft as his comforting voice. If Diavolo were talking to anyone else he would surely have ended the conversation there, but he was desperate and he could at least trust Simeon would keep a secret.

“Alright,” Diavolo lowered his tea and stared into its dark waters, “Well, it’s clear that I’ve established myself as his boss as he is bound to my every whim. He's my friend but… I can tell that he tries to keep a professional distance between us. Besides that, I can’t tell if I love him, or I just want what he has.”

Simeon gave the prince a sympathetic look, “I see. That is quite a conundrum, but I think I know what would help. You need to give him more power over things, try to show him you want to be equals. Since you are the prince of the Devildom and he’s integral to you running it I don’t believe either of you should stop working together. I think that would only upset him.”

Hearing a sentence containing the words ‘give’ and ‘power’ made Diavolo flinch on instinct, but he knew it must be done. He would do anything for Lucifer, even if it meant making himself vulnerable.

“But how? I try to give him the ability to be included in decisions but he usually just asks me what I want,” Diavolo sighed.

“Force his hand by not giving in, he has to make his own decisions. You’ve got to make sure he knows it’s a conscious effort,” Simeon replied sternly.

“If you say so, Simeon…” he said. He wasn’t entirely convinced he could pull this off, and a part of him was afraid of what would happen if Lucifer did have the upper hand. It was hard not to be suspicious of his fellow demons, he wanted the best for them but they typically didn’t share that sentiment. 

The two of them talked for another hour about pleasantries and trivial matters. They were talking, but not saying much. Diavolo was just happy to hear someone else’s voice. He didn’t know how tomorrow was going to go, and he was both extremely optimistic and deathly afraid. Whatever the outcome, he knew things had to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of a challenge, but I had to just finish it. I hope it was fun to read???? It was kinda fun to write but it was very exposition-y. I guess I wanted to make sure Diavolo's view of things was firmly established for my headcanon of him. I promise the next chapter is mostly comedy and fun stuff before it becomes sad boy hours once again. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer didn’t know why he thought for a second he would get more work done at home…

He was sitting at his messy desk in his study, trying to focus on the budget for the dance so his brothers could start doing their part in setting it up. But every 10 minutes someone would be walking down the hall, or yelling, or running, or- at one point flying? Seriously? They knew better than that. The squabbling was nonstop, and from what little Lucifer heard through the walls of his study, it sounded like Mori had significantly riled his brothers up. 

He used to be worried for the little human when they would hang out with the sordid bunch he had the displeasure of calling his family. Now he was wise to the fact that he should be more worried for his brothers at this point. He appreciated Mori, but they also had the uncanny ability to turn every situation from bad to disaster. They also gave Mammon… ideas. Those were never good. 

He had half the mind to walk out there and say something but if he did he knew it would get ugly. He’d be completely beside himself if he lost his temper at them after he promised Lilith he would do better. He couldn’t remember for the life of him when he started losing control of his brothers, they used to be so well behaved. True that was when they were angles, but they were still the same people. Surely that had to count for something. The only ways he could think to punish them now was to send them to their rooms, or yell at them, or lecture them, or destroy Mammon. While those things did make him feel better, they didn’t seem to work in the long run.

His calligraphy pen dashed across his meticulous note page as he took the brief moment of silence to focus. This was all basic stuff, he couldn’t see it costing more than any other dance. Well, besides the gift card. Lucifer's hand instinctively reached out for his D.D.D. before he stopped himself. He shouldn’t bother Diavolo with something so trivial right now, especially after he was kind enough to finish his field trip paperwork. 

A small smile forced itself onto his face as he thought of Diavolos reaction to such a silly thought. Lucifer could see his lord's typically cheerful face instead looking like Cerberus when Lucifer made him stop playing with Mammon. He’d probably look at him with his worried expression and say something like: ‘Lucifer never hesitate to message me if you have a question, I’m always here to help’ or some other nonsense about how he was overworked. He wasn’t overworked, he was fine.

He took a sip of his coffee which had gone cold at this point and double checked his math. It all looked good. He started writing neat little lists for each of his brothers, but as he was just about to finish, his pen scraped against the paper and sliced through the page. He cursed before testing the pen on his messy calculation page and found it was out of ink. He should have just used the ballpoint, but he just loved the look of the calligraphy pen so much more. Besides all of the other pages were in calligraphy, it would be weird to use a different pen now. 

He took out the ink bottle that resides in the top drawer of his desk. As he went to unscrew the lid, a polite knock was heard at his door. 

“Come in,” he said as he put down the ink bottle. 

The door opened revealing Asmodeus and Satan. As it opened Asmo gave Lucifer a big smile, “hey Lucifer! Sorry to bother you! I just had a few questions.”

“Go ahead,” Lucifer said as he glanced at the pile of papers Satan was holding. He was done with the poster already?

“I was wondering if Lord Diavolo told you what the theme should be? Beel and I wanted to pick out decorations,” he said excitedly. 

Lucifer's eyes glanced at his D.D.D. but he stopped himself before he reached for it. He refused to give these two any more material for jokes today, they could message Diavolo themselves. 

“You have his number, Asmo. You can ask him yourself as long as you remain respectful,” he said with an assertive tone. Asmo immediately pulled out his D.D.D. and started tapping furiously. Lucifer turned his attention to Satan and held out his hand, “I’m guessing you’ve finished the poster?” 

Satan closed his eyes and gave a cheery nod as he started walking towards his desk. Oh no. 

“Of course it’s finished. Hope you like it,” he said as he dropped the pile of papers past Lucifer's hand and on top of his notes. 

Lucifer stared at his brother before lowering his hand in defeat and grabbing the first poster on the pile. When his eyes met the page he saw a familiar face, his own. His face was photoshopped onto some skateboarding youth, at least he thought it was a skateboard but it didn’t have any wheels. Behind him there was a hideously boxy grey car being driven by Mammon in a lab coat, which he had to admit was somewhat humorous. In the upper right corner it said ‘Time 2 Party’ and below the text in words nearly too small to read it said ‘insert date here’.

Lucifer crushed the poster in his hands and huffed, “why do you do this when you know I’m going to tell you to make it again? All I wanted was some text, maybe a color or two, perhaps they would be arranged in a visually engaging way. Was that really so much to ask?”

“Aw you don’t like it?” Satan said as he crossed his arms and looked down at Lucifer with feigned sympathy, “but Lord Diavolo said he was inspired by that movie. Surely he’d appreciate the references.” 

“What in all of creation gave you the idea that this is what I wanted you to make?? It doesn’t even say what the event is!” Lucifer exclaimed, gesturing to the title.

“I just don’t think you understand Lord Diavolos vision,” Satan sighed, shaking his head in sorrow, “well now what am I going to tell Mammon? I have him printing 5,000 copies.” 

Lucifer's face flashed with panic, “you what?” 

“I said I have Mammon printing them, keep-“ 

Lucifer rose from his seat with his red eyes full of pure hate. His horns emerged from his dark hair and four black wings unfurled from his back, casting a dark shadow over the two of them. 

“... up.”

“You were using the school printers to print this garbage?” He growled, still clutching the crushed poster in his hand.

“Of course not,” Satan started, “I used the one in your office.” 

Lucifer‘s eye twitched involuntarily as he tightening his grip on the poster with a quivering hand. 

“You’re going to take these posters, you're going to take a pen and block out my face, and then you’re going to write the date by hand on,” he paused and picked up the pile of posters before shoving them at Satan, “every. Single. One.” He emphasized, poking the stack of papers Satan reluctantly held.

“Does Mammon have to do it as well since he encouraged me?” Satan asked, shuffling the messy stack of papers slowly. 

“Absolutely not,” he said with a voice dripping in venom, “get going.”

He pointed to the door and watched Satan as he slowly made his way back out of the study. Asmo’s eyes were darting between his two brothers as he stood in the corner completely still and holding his breath. It was like he thought Lucifer wouldn’t see him if he was quiet enough. Satan looked back at Lucifer with one glare of defiance before he continued down the hallway. 

Lucifer's gaze then fell on Asmodeus who stared back in dead silence. 

“Anything else?” Lucifer snapped as he dropped the crumpled poster into his trash bin.

Asmo lowered his phone and tapped the plastic phone case, biting his lip as he carefully thought out his next words. 

“The theme is past and future if you’re curious?” He said as he forced a smile back onto his face. 

“Good to know,” replied Lucifer as he lowered himself back into his chair, his wings and horns retreating as he started reverting into his human form. Lucifer grabbed two papers from the stack of notes and held them out, “here’s your budget, and give the other paper to Leviathan.”

Asmo moved cautiously over to the desk before grabbing the papers and nodding, “yes of course, thanks Lucifer.” 

After snatching the pages, he scuttled over to the door and closed it quietly behind him. 

Lucifer sighed and held his head in his hands, leaning over this desk as he tried to fight back his exhaustion. That was great, much better than yelling at them for sure. Nice one, you moron. Asmo didn’t deserve that, he was doing a good job. Why did Satan have to be such a pest? 

As he sat there, another knock came from the door. He was tempted to pretend he didn’t hear it, but he sat up and prepared for the next guest.

“Enter,” he called as the door opened revealing Mori. 

He could never get over how short they were, and how they carried themselves with such a lackadaisical grace. Even though they had surely seen Satan and Asmo leave in fear, they calmly sauntered into his study as if it was their own room. 

“Hey Lucifer,” the little human said with a pleasant grin, “working hard, or hardly working?” 

He chucked at the poor attempt of a joke, “what do you need, Mori?” 

“Oh I just noticed that you haven’t asked me to run for prom king with you yet,” they said expectantly. 

“I’m not running, I’m sure my brothers have told you that,” he said as he folded his hands in front of himself. 

“They did and it’s so sad! You should live a little! C’mon,” they said, leaning over his desk, “you work so hard to set up these events and yet you never take full advantage of them! You should get to enjoy them as much as everyone else.” 

Lucifer was too tired to hide his fatigue from the human, “I enjoy them just fine, I simply don’t want the attention. I’d rather have fun at the party without worrying about some bothersome contest.” He paused and looked up at Mori skeptically, “did you not accept any of their offers to run?”

“Of course I did, I accepted all of them,” Mori said with total confidence. 

“You had me worried for a second,” Lucifer replied, a smile returning to his weary face, “one day they’re going to get fed up with this sort of treatment.”

Mori shrugged, “yeah probably, but for now I’m keeping my options open. So what do you say? You won’t even have to do any of the work. I’ll just put you on the ballot with me and if we win, we win.”

Lucifer opened his mouth to reply when suddenly his D.D.D. lit up and began buzzing continuously. He looked at the screen and saw 20 notifications from Leviathan. Lucifer played with the idea of replying but decided against it. Everything he needed was on the page, he shouldn’t need any clarification. 

Lucifer turned his D.D.D. over and went back to his conversation, “I think it’s very kind of you to ask, but I must reject your offer. I already have enough going on as it is.”

Mori pouted and brushed a piece of their messy pink hair behind their ear, “alright that’s fair… hey did you see Satans posters? Man, that guy has photoshop skills. Who knew, right?”

Lucifer cringed and mumbled, “maybe he should apply his skills to something more productive instead of just mocking me…”

“Aw I don’t think that’s what he was trying to do! I mean he photoshopped you on the main character, he could have put you on someone terrible,” Mori continued, sitting on the edge of Lucifer's crowded desk. 

Shaking his head briefly, Lucifer replied, “I think you give them too much credit-“

Suddenly the door burst open with a loud thud, slamming against the wall behind it and causing several paintings to shudder in its wake.

“LUCIFER!!” Screamed Leviathan, standing in the doorway with his eyes ablaze and his long serpentine tail coiling threateningly behind him. 

Lucifer stared back at him as if to meet his challenge, “Leviathan, everything you need to know is on the page I gave you, please-“

“I’ve told you a thousand times, I can’t read your stupid handwriting!! Why do you give us assignments in cursive?!” He yelled, pointing at the wrinkled page of notes. 

Lucifer felt a twinge of pain in his heart, he worked hard on maintaining his cursive skills. “If you can’t read it, ask someone to read it to you,” he replied dryly. 

“No way! You made me come all the way out of my room because you couldn’t pick up your phone! It’s the twenty-first century, why can’t you make a Google spreadsheet like the rest of us?! I’m sick of these primitive handwritten notes! I know you helped make the dinosaurs, but I didn’t realize you were one!!!” 

Lucifer recoiled back in his chair and blinked. Ouch.

Leviathan turned the page towards himself and squinted at it, “what number is this even!?”

Mori hopped off the desk and walked over to Levi. They stood on their tiptoes to look at the page, “I think it’s a four?” 

“There aren’t any fours on that page, it’s probably a g,” Lucifer explained, “and I don’t appreciate you kicking my door and insulting me. If there’s a dent on that-“

“That’s another thing! You were in my room,” Leviathan said as he glared at his brother. 

“I wouldn’t have needed to go in your room if you could turn your monitors off,” he corrected, further enraging his little brother. 

“Hey how about we go to your room and try to decipher it? It will be like a game,” Mori suggested.

Levi's demeanor instantly changed as he finally looked at Mori. He blushed and replied softly, “huh r-really?” 

“Yeah! Come on, it will be fun!” Mori said with a playful smile. 

“A-alright,” Levi nodded as he returned their smile with a dorky grin of his own. Levi’s eyes looked back up at Lucifer and he quickly looked away and muttered, “later I’m going to show you what Google docs are, because I can’t take this anymore.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and huffed, “yeah alright Levi.”

Leviathan turned and walked down the hallway. Mori grabbed the door handle but Lucifer spoke before they could leave. 

“Well I owe you, thanks for that. I don’t think I can handle another meltdown in here,” he admitted, “and for helping me, how about I run for prom king with you?” 

Mori lit up instantly and cheered, “yes! Thanks Lucifer! This is going to be so fun, I promise!” They gave him a quick wave goodbye and closed the door. 

Silence. At last. 

Lucifer remembered what he had been doing before he had been interrupted and reached for the little jar of black ink again. 

Mori had such a way with his brothers, how did they diffuse them with such ease? Perhaps he had a thing or two to learn from the human. It fascinated him that in just a few months of living in the Devildom, Mori had captured his brother's hearts in such a way. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t charmed by them as well.

As he opened the cap the door burst open causing him to jolt the bottle suddenly, spilling the ink all over his hands and notes below.

“Yo Lucifer,” Mammon chimed cluelessly, holding a large stack of papers.

Lucifer slammed his ink covered hands on the desk and screamed, “GET OUT!!” 

“Uh- got it!” Mammon’s face went pale and he immediately fled down the hall, nearly dropping all of the posers as he went. 

Sorry Lilith…

The rest of the night went by uneventfully, he cleaned up the ink from his desk and went back to work. At one point he could smell dinner being made, but he was too ashamed of himself to even risk bumping into any of his brothers. He stayed confined in his study until he was finished with his work, and by the time he signed his last document he looked at the clock and it was 3 A.M. 

The last conscious thought that crossed his mind was that he should get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love writing Lucifer as the weird dad I know he his... 
> 
> Drama is occurring, next time it will be Diavolo and Lucifers not-date. What exciting events will occur??


End file.
